


The Tenryuubito Incident

by MaiKusakabe



Series: Legacy [6]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Heart attack-inducing grandchildren, Sabaody, Tenryuubito - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-19
Updated: 2016-05-19
Packaged: 2018-06-09 11:52:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6905113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaiKusakabe/pseuds/MaiKusakabe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was only a matter of time before Law's adventures as a pirate stopped being mindful of Sengoku's health.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Tenryuubito Incident

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so today (It’s already May 20th here) is my birthday, and thus I bring you some updates :D
> 
> This is one of the first scenes I thought of when I decided to expand on this universe. While it’s not as good as I wanted it to be, I hope you still like it.
> 
> Chronology: Pre-timeskip Sabaody.

One of these days Sengoku was going to murder Monkey D. Garp for his family’s actions. And he meant _murder_ , not an execution under some feeble pretense of justice. Because, obviously, the marines didn’t have their hands full enough with the preparations of the war that would take place at Portgas D. Ace’s execution, now Monkey D. Luffy had gone and punched a Tenryuubito.

 _Fucking wonderful_. There wasn’t a worse moment for them to have to relinquish an admiral to the whims of the Tenryuubito than right now.

Damn brat.

“According to reports, not only the Strawhat Pirates are on the scene. So are Eustass Kid and several of his crew, as well as Trafalgar Law and several of his crew.”

Sengoku had the distinct impression that all the blood had frozen in his veins.

_Law was at the auction house?_

Of course, Sengoku had known that Law had reached Sabaody a few days ago, he made a point of keeping tabs on him, but any sensible person would have got the hell out of the auction house the moment Strawhat Luffy had turned on the Tenryuubito. The thought had just crossed his mind when he realized he had called _Law_ a sensible person.

Of course Law had stayed to watch, the damn insane brat.

Sengoku barely paid any attention to the rest of the report, and then Kizaru announced he would go to Sabaody himself.

 _Get the fuck out of there, Law_ , Sengoku thought, and kept thinking it until he received news that the Heart Pirates had successfully escaped Sabaody.

He felt like a traitor for being so relieved.

 

* * *

 

 

The door to Sengoku’s office burst open with all the noise and flare that always preceded one of Garp’s entrances. At least he wasn’t in the habit of destroying walls for dramatic effect at any government facilities, mainly because the money for repairs when he did it came from his paycheck.

Garp walked to one of Sengoku’s couches with a huge grin on his face and plopped down on it.

“So, I hear our grandkids have met,” he said after Sengoku made a point of not looking up at him.

“They were just at the same place at the same time, it doesn’t mean they’ve met,” Sengoku said, signing off on one of the many orders that had to be ready for the execution and looking up at Garp. He wouldn’t get much work done until Garp was satisfied bugging him.

“Oh, come on! They beat the shit out of a marine squad together!” Garp insisted, far too cheerfully for a marine Vice Admiral.

The only reason Sengoku didn’t admonish him for the comment was because he knew Garp’s recent cheerfulness was overcompensation for his worry about Ace’s situation; Sengoku still felt a little off-kilter from the Sabaody events, he never wanted to know firsthand how Garp was feeling right now.

Then Garp’s grin grew impossibly wider, and Sengoku braced himself. That grin never meant anything good.

“Imagine they become allies? We’d be like pirate in-laws.” Garp burst out laughing at his own comment.

As for Sengoku, he felt a distinct shiver running down his spine. Monkey D. Luffy was a nightmarish brat who had already drawn the ire of the Gorosei themselves even though he was just a rookie. Law was holding back, mostly unnoticed by the higher-ups despite his relatively high bounty for a rookie because he had refrained from particularly outrageous actions, but Sengoku knew better. Every one of Law’s actions was a calculated step in his quest to take Doflamingo down, and the moment Law decided to put whatever insane plan he came up with to action, he would throw the world off its precariously maintained balance; because, for all that Doflamingo was a piece of shit Sengoku wanted to see dead, he was an important cog in the general workings of the world. Sengoku knew Law wouldn’t care about the consequences as long as he had his revenge.

And they were both carriers of the D. An alliance between two of _those people_ …

“If that ever happens,” Sengoku said finally, enunciating each world slowly, “I’m _retiring_.”

Garp laughed for a full five minutes after that.


End file.
